Perfection
by OreoCookieWave
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a helping hand and a bright smile to realize just how perfect you are. OneShot. Modern AU.


Soft feet touched the cold floor sending shivers up a young girl's spine as she slowly got out of bed. She stretched for a bit before flipping her bubblegum hair and making her way to the bathroom. Delicate fingertips grazed over a switch with just enough force to flick on the lights.

However, instead of moving forward into the room, she just stared at her feet.

Small fists clenched at her sides before she turned and left. She couldn't. She just couldn't.

Hips swayed as the girl made her way to the closet, quickly picking out a loose, shoulder-less shirt, a white tank top, and a pair of black skinny jeans. She slid the outfit on and grabbed her Sephora make up box and bounced on her bed.

She expertly applied a pink lip gloss and some black eye-liner before placing the box back on her dresser and leaving her bedroom.

When she arrived in the kitchen she drank a small glass of water before tossing the dish in the sink and heading out the front door. When she exited the house, a cool breeze stung every inch of her revealed skin. She bit her lip and walked down the three stairs in front of her which lead to the sidewalk of her small neighborhood.

She began to walk aimlessly, not really knowing where she was going or what she was doing. She just smiled and walked on, her head held high and legs moving forward strongly.

Her mask began to crack.

As she walked, she came upon a small café on the corner. She began to walk towards the shop, and as she reached it, she made her way through the entrance and looked around. She spotted a small table in the corner and decided to sit there.

After a few minutes of solitude, a waitress made her way over to the teen's table.

"Long time no see. So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much; still getting over a killer hangover. How about you, Ino?"

Said blonde headed girl just glared at the person in front of her. She flipped her blonde hair as she turned around and began walking away. However, before she disappeared back into the kitchen she looked over her shoulder and said something.

"When will you stop? I want my friend back."

The girl's smile faltered, but she fixed it before standing up and heading out the café.

Pieces of her mask begin to chip off and float away into the breeze.

Next, the girl decided to make her way over to the corner store. She was running low on ibuprofen anyway.

As she arrived at the shop's entrance, the automatic doors opened and she made her way inside.

She was making her way down to the medicine aisle wan a familiar voice called out her name.

"Sakura!" The girl turned around and smiled at the woman in front of her. It was her mom. "I haven't seen you in months, where have you been? I'm having a dinner party tonight and it would make me happy if you came!"

"Sorry mom, but I have a dinner date with Sasuke-kun this afternoon." The girl answered, still beaming at her mom. For a second the woman just stood there, but her face slowly morphed into a scowl.

"When will you give up? I want my daughter back." And with that the older woman left, leaving the teen in the aisle alone. The girl frowned for a few seconds before she fixed it and smiled again.

She slowly made her way out of the store, completely forgetting about the medicine she was supposed to buy, and made her way further down the sidewalk.

A large chunk of her mask fell to the ground.

The girl made a couple turns and before she knew it, she had arrived at a park.

Green grass stretched as far as the eye could see. The sun was out and a few clouds rolled around the blue sky. The grass was still a bit wet from the rain that had taken place the day before.

The young teen made her way into the field as she looked around and smiled at the scene around her. However, when she looked down she saw a puddle of water at her feet. A smiling girl stared back at her.

A girl with beautiful shoulder-length bubblegum hair and light flawless skin. A girl with round, sparkling emerald eyes and small pink lips. A girl with an adorable button nose and rosy cheeks. A girl who was lying to herself and the world around her.

Slowly, the girls smile transformed into a sneer. Her face wrinkled up as she scowled at the reflection in the puddle. Tears began rolling down her cheeks, falling into the water and ripping through the still surface.

Her mask completely fell.

She began crying relentlessly, her eyes puffing up and sobs becoming louder. She struggled to breathe as she thought about the lies she had told during the last few years. She sorted through every mistake she had made. She confronted every imperfection about her being.

But, as a tan hand shoved its way into her line of sight she quieted her sobs and wiped away her tears. She slowly grabbed the offered limb and allowed herself to be pulled up by it. She hesitantly looked up and was greeted by a bright smile. A real smile.

The boy in front of her stared at her with Crystal blue eyes. His expression was soft and comforting and he hugged her close as his short blonde spikes swayed in the breeze. He slowly let go of her and looked the girl in the eyes.

"Why?" She asked

"Because, no matter what you think, no matter what they say, and no matter what you do, you are perfect in every way."

And at those words the girl was set free from her curse. She no longer had to be the socially accepted teen with an awesome boyfriend, a perfect figure, and party life. She just had to be herself.

Sakura Haruno.

Perfect.

**The end~**

**AN:** This story is for anyone who believes they have to please everyone in life. The truth is just be yourself, and it won't matter what others think. You will be perfect.


End file.
